


Twenty Years of Clean

by SnarryStreit (streitkartoffel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/pseuds/SnarryStreit
Summary: A Snarry story told in poetry.This was originally going to be an epic poem, all in one shot, with Snarry endgame. I'm having trouble piecing the disparate parts together, though, so It's going up in pieces, as chapters.Title blatantly stolen from Regina Spektor's 20 Years of Snow. Possible spoilers if you read the lyrics.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Twenty Years of Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are [POV - Scene/Time]

You sit there, dumbly staring

Tousled hair and graceless,

Shining, so like your father,

(He was always Better,

More than I could be)

A careful monologue escapes me,

Both challenge and entreaty,

If nothing else, a furious demand

You will respect me

(You  _ will  _ respect me)

Did you do your reading

Did you care enough to study

Is my art  _ worthy  _ of a celebrity?

You will seek out my knowledge

(You  _ will _ respect me)

It should be more difficult

Hatred for a child, yet

Tousled hair and graceless,

Shining, you are so like your father

(How can you ever respect me?)

You display my greatest failure - 

Skulking in the hedges, praying,

Verdant light, a mother screaming,

Cries of an injured babe

Through the darkness creeping.

Cries of an injured babe

Ringing in the hollows of my skull

When I dare attempt to sleep.


End file.
